Хей, Луиза
Луи́за Хей ( ) — одна из основателей движения самопомощи, автор более 30 книг популярной психологии, в том числе широко известной в мире книги You Can Heal Your Life («Ты можешь исцелить свою жизнь»). Основатель издательской компании Hay House PublishingHay House Publishing — Books, DVDs, Live and Online Author Events, E-books, iPhone Apps, радио Hay House Radiohttp://www.hayhouseradio.com, благотворительного фонда The Hay FoundationLouise Hay Foundation. Книги на русском языке, переизданные в России: «Исцели свою жизнь», «Путь к здоровой жизни», «Энциклопедия здоровой жизни от Луизы Хей» — являются переводом одной и той же книги You Can Heal Your Life, Louise L. Hay, Hay House Inc., 1984; ISBN 0-937611-01-8 (издано в США). Биография В своей книге You Can Heal Your Life , в интервью М. Оппенхеймеруhttp://www.nytimes.com/2008/05/04/magazine/04Hay-t.html из Газеты «New York Times», а также на своем сайтеAbout Louise Hay Луиза Хей рассказывает о себе и своей работе. '' Далее в переводе приведены выдержки из вышеперечисленных первоисточников.'' Книга Луизы Хей «You Can Heal Your Life» (дословный перевод: «Ты можешь исцелить свою жизнь») впервые увидевшая свет в 1984 году, выдержала 110-ое переиздание только в США, переведена на 30 языков народов мира в 33 странах, её совокупный тираж превысил 50 000 000 экземпляров (пятьдесят миллионов) — данные 2014 года. Это издание попало в список «New York Times» самых продаваемых книг США 1984 годa и оставалось в первых строчках 13 недель подряд, что нетипично. А спустя 20 лет книга вновь стала лидером продаж благодаря появлению Луизы Хей на ток-шоу у Опры Уинфри и ток-шоу у Фила Донахью. Обе встречи проходили в один месяц. Личная философия Луизы Хей была определена её воспитанием. Детство было нестабильным и нищим, отчим постоянно избивал её и её мать, кроме этого в раннем детстве Луиза пережила не одну тяжелую психологическую травму, а подростковые годы были отмечены злоупотреблениями и многими ошибками. В 15 лет Луиза покинула родной дом и оказалась в Чикаго, в 16 лет родила ребёнка, но отдала его чужим людям. В 1950-х переехала в Нью-Йорк. Работала домработницей, официанткой, продавщицей. Несколькими годами позже сменила имя и стала моделью, причём довольно успешной. Вышла замуж за процветающего бизнесмена. После 14 лет брака муж расстался с Луизой. В 1970 году было положено начало «делу всей жизни». Луиза училась, посещая собрания «Первой Церкви Религиозной Науки» в Нью-Йорке (The First Church of Religious Science). Она стала популярным оратором в церкви и вскоре обнаружила, что консультирует клиентов. Эта работа быстро превратилась в полный рабочий день её карьеры. После нескольких лет работы Луиза Хей составила Справочник с подробным изложением психологических причин физических недугов и разработала положительные модели мышления для выхода из них и создания здоровья. Эта компиляция стала основой брошюры в 12 листов, «Heal Your Body» («Исцели свое тело»). Тираж 5000 раскупили в течение 2 лет и Луизу начали приглашать читать лекции и проводить семинары по всей территории Соединенных Штатов. Спустя 3 года, сдав экзамены, получила лицензию практикующего учителя. Параллельно изучала труды таких авторов, как Флоренс Шинн (Florence Scovel Shinn). Окончательно оставив карьеру супер-модели, Луиза Хей продолжила свое образование в Международном Университете Махаришей Махариши Махеш Йоги (Maharishi Mahesh Yogi) в Фэрфилде (штат Айова). Луиза была в состоянии постичь свою философию на практике, когда ей диагностировали рак — 1977-78, Луиза говорит, что точно не помнит дату. Она рассмотрела варианты альтернативной хирургии, медикаментозного лечения и вместо этого разработала собственную интенсивную программу: аффермации, визуализации, питательная очистка организма, рефлексотерапия и психотерапия. И, главное, поняв, что причиной рака стало её нежелание забыть глубокие обиды на насилие в детстве, Луиза применила — её название — «Схему прощения», суть которой состояла в полном, как она выражалась, «растворении» обиды. В течение шести месяцев этой работы Луиза полностью исцелилась от рака. Тем не менее в дальнейшем врач, наблюдавщий её в этот период, сообщил в нью-йоркской молодёжной газете Вилледж Войс, что она никогда не болела раком, а её болезнь была «внушением» (в статье содержалась двусмысленность: было неясно, имеется ли в виду самовнушение или внушение кому-то другому). В 1980 году Луиза вернулась в Южную Калифорнию. В 1984 году вышла в свет её новая книга «You Can Heal Your Life» (Ты можешь исцелить свою жизнь). В ней Луиза объясняет, каким образом наши убеждения и представления о себе нередко становятся причиной наших эмоциональных проблем, физических недугов и, как с помощью определенных инструментов мы можем изменить наше мышление и нашу жизнь к лучшему. Сюда же вошла расширенная и дополненная таблица недугов и аффермаций из ранее изданной брошюры «Heal Your Body» («Исцели своё тело»). В 1985 году Луиза начала работу в группе поддержки «The Hayride» с шестью мужчинами с диагнозом СПИД, встречаясь с ними у себя в квартире. К 1988 году группа выросла до 850 человек и переехала в зрительный зал в Западном Голливуде. Луиза начала движение любви и поддержки задолго до того, как люди стали носить красные ленточки в петлицах. Именно в это время она написала книгу о СПИДе «Creating a Positive Approach» (Создание Позитивного подхода), основанием для которой явился опыт работы с этой группой. В 1987 году Луиза Хей основала и возглавлила «Hay House Publishing» (Хей Хаус) — издательскую компанию. То, что начиналось как небольшое «некоммерческое» предприятие в гостиной её дома, превратилась в процветающую коммерческую корпорацию, издающую миллионы книг, аудиокниг, CD, DVD, видео, различных пособий и ведущую работу по всему миру. Авторами, работающими с «Hay House» являются многие успешные люди, профессионально занимающиеся продажей методик «достижения счастья», в том числе Уэйн Дайер, Сьюз Орман, Марианна Уильямсон, Сильвия Браун, Дорин Верче, Джоан Борисенко — около 130 авторов. Теперь «Hay House» является основным издателем Дипак Чопра. На 2005 году начало вещание интернет-радио «Hay House Radio — Radio for your Soul®» («Хей Хаус Радио» — радио для души), созданное Луизой Хей и её партнёрами по бизнесу. Веб-радио создаёт иллюзию интерактивного общения с авторами книг, «а это очень важно», по словам Луизы Хей. Кроме этого разработаны программные циклы обучающих и образовательных программ, циклы аффирмаций. Более 20 лет работает «The Hay Foundation», благотворительный фонд, созданный Луизой Хей — некоммерческая организация, которая поддерживает другие организации, занимающиеся консультациями, вниманиeм к пациентам в хосписах и раздачей брошюр, переводом книг Луизы Хей на иностранные языки, пропагандой здорового образ жизни и «позитивного мышления» для больных СПИДом, социальным таргетированием женщин, подвергающихся побоям — и помощью в других прoблeмах. В 2008 году вышел документально-постановочный фильм «You Can Heal Your Life» (Ты можешь исцелить свою жизнь)Louise Hay | You Can Heal Your Life Movie | Official Web Site, который купили десятки или сотни тысяч участников «семинаров счастья», благодаря специальному мягкому «позитивному социальному нажиму» (peer pressure) контролируемой интенсивности. Это принесло автору дополнительный доход в несколько миллионов долларов. Из-за специфики распространения кассет с фильмом точный размер полученной прибыли неизвестен даже американскому налоговому ведомству и никогда не был опубликован. В феврале 2014 открылась её персональная выставка живописи и графики «The Art of Louise Hay» (Искусство Луизы Хей)The Art of Louise Hay - YouTube в Калифорнии. Книги Книги на русском языке: * «Исцели свою жизнь» * «Путь к здоровой жизни» * «Исцели себя сам» * «Сила внутри нас» * «Целительные силы внутри нас» * «Здоровый дух — здоровое тело» * «Власть женщин» * «Сердечные мысли» * «Секрет успеха: Как добиться финансового благополучия» * «С новым счастьем» Книги на английском языке: * You Can Heal Your Life, Hay House Inc., 1984; ISBN 0-937611-01-8 * You Can Heal Your Heart: Finding Peace After a Breakup, Divorce, or Death by LOUISE HAY, DAVID KESSLER. Hay House Inc., 2014 * Heal Your Body: The Mental Causes for Physical Illness and the Metaphysical Way to Overcome Them. Hay House Inc., 1984; ISBN 0-937611-35-2 * Garden of Thoughts: My Affirmation Journal, Hay House Inc., 1989; ISBN 978-0-937611-67-8 * Love Yourself, Heal Your Life Workbook, Hay House Inc., 1990 * The Power Is Within You''. Hay House Inc., 1991 * Heart Thoughts, Hay House Inc., 1992; ISBN 978-1-4019-3720-1 * Loving Thoughts For Increasing Prosperity, Hay house Inc., 1993 * Gratitude: A Way Of Life, Hay House Inc., 1996 * Life! Reflections On Your Journey, Hay House Inc., 1996; ISBN 978-1-56170-092-9 * Living Perfect Love: Empowering Rituals For Women, Humantics MultiMedia Publishers, 1996; ISBN 978-0-9652851-0-0 * Heal Your Body A-Z: The Mental Causes for Physical Illness and the Way to Overcome Them, Hay House Inc.,1998; ISBN 978-1-56170-792-8 * 101 Ways To Health And Healing, Hay House Inc., 1998; ISBN 978-1-56170-496-5 * I Can DoIt, Hay House Inc., 2004. * I Think, I Am!: Teaching Kids the Power of Affirmations, ''Hay House Inc., 2008. * All is Well: Heal Your Body with Medicine, Affirmations, and Intution ''by LOUISE HAY, MONA LISA SCHULZ, M.D., PH.D, Hay House Inc, 2014. '' Примечания Ссылки * * * Категория:Мотивационные ораторы Категория:Поп-психология Категория:Альтернативная медицина